If I Die Young
by One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny
Summary: Hehe I'm going to scare you with the title :D Chapter 1. What happens when unwanted people are in the ShinRa building, with the power cut off and the 3 of the Turks trying to get out? .:.Relena.:.  Eventually  Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I am back with a new story! Yesturday I just opened up word and started writting...today I finished it and here is the resuslt.

I don't own final fantasy if I did...so many things would have been different...like Tifa would have died instead of Aerith ^.^ And I don't own the song 'If I die young' The Band Perry does.

Enjoy.

* * *

_if i die yound burry me in satin_  
_lay me down on a bed of roses _  
_sink me in the river at dawn_  
_send me away with the words of a love song_  
_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"RENO!" I heard Elena yell. Man what did that idiot do now? He should know better than to pull one of his pranks on Elena…I'm surprised he hasn't been shot yet.

Reno just started laughing and I just rolled my eyes. Not that he can see behind my ultra cool designer sunglasses that make me look oh-so threatening.

"What did you do now?" I asked him. Elena wasn't going to be happy…

"I-Reno started but was cut off by a ticked off looking Elena storming in covered in water. I just shook my head in disappointment. He did not just do that…

"Reno! Can you just stop for one freaking day? You think it's so funny and it's not!" She yelled at Reno. Reno you idiot…

"Come on 'Laney it is pretty funny!" Reno said still laughing.

"You think that's so funny? Well let's see you laugh at this!" Elena drew out her gun and shot.

"Ow! WHAT THE HECK 'LENA!" Reno screamed at her…great now Reno's hurt and Elena's ticked. WHEN WILL IT EVER END?

"What is going on in here!" Tseng came through the door saying. He looked around the room expecting an answer but Elena and Reno were having the staring contest of death. If looks could kill…Reno would be dead.

"Elena…put down the gun…" Tseng told her. Finally a logical person!

"…Fine…" She didn't even stop glaring at Reno while doing so.

"Now, Reno go to the medical wing and get the bullet out. Elena and Rude you both can go with him." Tseng said and left.

"Reno…I'm so-Elena was cut off by Reno.

" Hey stop worrying I mean, I did deserve it…I'm sorry" Oh…my…did Reno just say sorry!  
"No it wa…wait…did you just say…sorry?" Elena said. She seemed to be as puzzled as me.

"…Maybe…" He mumbled. Man…what is he thinking now?  
"Come on…lets go get the bullet out…" Elena stated. Reno groaned. Well I guess he will have to go now that Elena was dragging him.

After Reno got the bullet out and bandaged up we started walking towards the elevator and got on.

"Do you guys want to-Elena was once again cut off but not by Reno this time, this time the power went on and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Rude, it's Tseng. The power has been cut and there's someone in the building. Where are you?" _

"Reno, Elena, and I are stuck in the elevator now…"

"_You guys need to find a way out and evacuate, getting rid of anyone in the building on the way. The president and I are already on a helicopter on our way to a safe house."_

"Right. Which one?"

"_Mine." _

"Got it."

"We have to get out." I simply stated.

"Yea I figured that. But how?" Reno asked. I just shrugged.

"Reno would your EMR open the door?" Elena asked Reno.

"I don't know…probably not…" Reno was obviously deep in thought…

"I got it! Rude! 'Laney! On the count of 3 we charge the door as hard as we can at the same time!" Reno…That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard…

"1…"Reno counted. This is so stupid…

"2…" This time Elena said it…she is actually going with Reno on this? *Sigh* I guess I will to then…

"3!" We all ran towards the elevator door and it opened…Reno and I stopped but Elena tripped..unfortunately it was a 21 floor drop Elena just walked out to…

"Ah shit 'Laney!" Reno called as he tried to grab Elena's wrist. He missed…wow Reno.

" 'Laney grab the cord the elevators on!" Reno called down to her he sounded kind of frustrated….

"Okay! Reno what do I do now?" Elena yelled up to us…she doesn't sound happy…

"Well Laney-Reno was cut off by a scream. We looked down and saw the door Elena was in front of was open…

"Elena what's happening?" I called to her.

"He…has…a…gun…" She stuttered out. Crap.

"Can you reach yours?" I asked her. Oh please be able to.

"I think so…" Elena was able to get out one of her guns and she switched the safety off.

They both shot…but only one hit.

* * *

Okay. A note for those who read my other stories:

I am so so so sorry! I have been really busy and I just had family in town. I will update my other stories soon, I promise!

Please review! every review goes towards Vincent's phone...he needs one!


	2. Chapter 2

______

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

One shot. One hit. One scream.

The scream of a female.

It ringed threw the building…so loud…so fearful…so scared.

It was all happening too fast.

"Elena!" Reno screamed.

I simply nodded telling him to go get Elena and that I'd take the murderer.

Murderer…That's what we are…That's what the Turks are.

Murderers.

We jumped. Reno grabbed Elena and slid down on the elevator wire. I used my super-awesome teddy bear (haha-inside joke here ^.^) powers to jump towards the door way and kick the guy.

Wait a second…

I know this guy…

Zack Fair? What? He's dead…and didn't use a gun…

As I continued fighting the guy I found out it was actually a guy in a costume of Zack Fair…that and he kept screaming "I am Zack Fair! You can't kill me!" …Idiot. To end it quickly I pulled out a gun and shot the guy. He dead dead.

I went to meet up with Tseng only to find more guys trying to get in my way…

So….I killed them with my gun.

I finally got to Tseng's 'safe house' (His house can he actually bothered to buy one)

Reno was there.

With a very bad looking Elena. Who seemed to be **unconscious.**

"How is she?" I asked Reno.

Reno looked up and I could see he was close to tears.

Wow…

Poor Reno

"She was shot right above her right breast." Tseng told me. Okay so that's bad, but lucky it's not on the other side.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rude who shot Elena?" President Rufus asked me. Opps…almost forgot he was here.

"Zack Fair." I said. I want to see their reaction.

They all just kind of stared at me.

"Rude…Zack Fair is dead…Do you need mental help?" Tseng told me. Haha.

"No. I meant it was a guy IN a Zack Fair costume." I explained.

"Wow…Did you eliminate of him?" Tseng asked me.

"Yes."

…

Silence.

Until…

"Reno you have been quite tonight." President Rufus stated.

"…" Is the response we got from Reno.

STOP TRYING TO BE ME RENO!

Just kidding!

…

Silence again.

"So anyone want pizza?" Tseng asked.

No one wanted to eat while Elena is in this state.

"…" Is what everyone said.

…

Silence again.

I turned my head when I heard the sound of coughing and gagging.

Elena was coughing up blood.

"Elena?" Reno asked her.

More blood.

"Elena!" Reno almost yelled.

Did I mention Elena was laying in Reno's lap?

Well she is.

After a minute she finally said responded.

"Yeah…Reno?" She asked him.

"You can't die 'Laney, You just can't!" Reno was telling her close to tears.

"I'm not goi-She started coughing up more blood.

Saw a tear fall.

"Elena!" He was definitely crying now.

It definitely wasn't looking good for Elena and we all knew it…

But her.

She stopped long enough to tell Reno one thing.

"Reno…I promise…This is a fight…I will not lose." Closing eyes…

______________

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm sorry it's so short but I found the perfect cut off point. Oh and sorry if Reno seems emo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

_and I'll be wearing white_  
_when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_well I've never known the lovin of man_  
_but it sure felt nice when he was holdin my hand_  
_there's a boy here in town_  
_who says he'll love me forever_  
_who would have thought forever could be severed_

We had been here all night. No one slept. No one ate. No one spoke. We just sat and waited.

Waited for 'Lena.

Reno was taking it the hardest. He hadn't said a word since last night.

He really did love her.

"Tseng, shouldn't we take her to the ShinRa infirmary?" Rufus turned to Tseng to hear his reply.

"I suppose. Rude grab Elena." I nodded and walked over to pick her up. Reno stepped in my way and I just nodded. If he wanted to take her I would let him.

"Alright let's go." With that Reno walked out to Rufus' yellow mustang. I sat in the back with Reno and Tseng sat up front with Rufus.

'Lena was laying on Reno and I. She started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Reno…it hurts." You could tell she was in so much pain. Tears were streaming down her cheeks silently and it was killing Reno inside to see her like this. Of course it was hurting us all but Reno the most.

"I know 'Laney, were going to fix it. You're going to get better. I promise." Reno stroking her cheek whipping away tears as he did so. 'Lena gave a week smile at this.

They just stared at each other for a minute. Then 'Lena said something.

"Reno…I have to ask you…something."

"Anything 'Laney." Oh my sunglasses are they going to confess their undeniable love for each other?  
"Is that…your natural…hair color?"

…Really? Man here I thought he would actually do it!

Reno actually laughed. "You know it."

"Okay…well it's really…pretty." She smiled up at him and suddenly gasped and put a hand over where she was shot. Her other hand was gripping Reno's jacket rather tightly.

"You okay?" I asked. She just shook her head and mumbled something about to much pain. Reno looked around real fast.

"Just hold on 'Laney we are here now." He nodded to outside indicating that we had arrived at the ShinRa building.

We all got out and walked straight to the infirmary.

When we got there they took 'Lena straight away to surgery to get the bullet out that was still in her and it was in there pretty deep.

Reno walked over to a chair and collapsed in it.

"Reno, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Tseng looked at him worriedly. If I know Reno he is not going to want to leave.

"No. I'm not leaving until I know 'Laney's okay." He simply stated and I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Tseng nodded and walked out.

"She'll be okay." I told him.

"You never know."

"She promised she would. So she will."

"That doesn't mean anything. She can't control this."

"You love her right?" He looked up at me in surprise and was quite for a moment.

"Yea…"

"Then you should be thinking about what to do when she lives, not if she dies."

"…I guess. Thanks Rude."

Eventually Tseng came back and we sat in silence for…I don't know how long, felt like forever.

A doctor came out with a rather odd look on his face.

"I'm sorry but…"

_by a sharp knife of a short life  
well I've had just enough time_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gasp! An update! Yea! Well I am soooo sorry its so short but the next chapter will be out either later today or tomorrow. And there is a big surprise! RUDE GETS HAIR! No I'm kidding! Oh and I don't own anything. Oh and sorry if you hate depressed Reno. I write a lot of depressing things...I'm sad a lot yet happy. Make sense? No? Well why are you wasting time reading this? Go read :D **

_so put on your best boys, and i'll wear my pearls  
what i never did is done  
a penny for my thoughts oh no i'll sell em for a dollar  
theyre worth so much more after i'm a gonner  
and maybe then you'll hear the words that i've been singin'  
its funny when your dead how people start listenin'_

""I'm sorry but…I'm afraid you friend Elena might be…" A nurse ran up and whispered something in his ear. His eyes went wide and he ran off. But we all knew what he was going to say next.

_by a sharp knife of a short life  
well I've had just enough time_

And it hurt us. Bad. Three different names for one girl. Three different reasons. She was like family to us all. To Tseng a daughter, he calls her Elena. To me a sister, I call her 'Lena. And Reno…a lover. 'Laney. His own personal name for her. No one else ever called her that.

"No…" Reno was just looking at the floor and was now realizing what the doctor was going to say.

"No…I can't be true." He looked up at as with a confused look and started backing away. Tseng nodded.

"It can't be…she's not..." He turned and ran. I turned to go after him but Tseng grabbed my arm to hold me back.

"Let him go." He simply stated. I nodded and we just sat there taking it all in for a couple moments.

"Do you really think…?" I looked at Tseng as I asked him. She couldn't be…could she?

"I really don't know…Do you know what the nurse said to the doctor?" That was his reply to my question. Another question.

"No. I couldn't hear. I'm going to see Reno now." I simply stated and walked out. I wonder how he is…

I found him looking at pictures from past parties of us all together. Right now he was holding one of him, Tseng, Elena, and me at last year's Christmas party. The picture of all of us pointing our guns at the camera.

I smiled at the memory of the party. We all got drunk after that and…

You probably don't want know…

"What are you doing here Rude?" He didn't even look up to talk to me.

"I just came to see how you were." Man…usually he would be saying some perverted joke by now…

"Rude, I am not going to go suicidal…at least not yet." He mumbled the last part but I was still able to hear it.

I walked over and grabbed him by the collar. "If you damn dare commit suicide I will…Would Elena want you to do that?" I regret saying that last part. His face fell and I dropped him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She lied to me and I don't care anymore." …He blames her?

"Reno…you can't blame 'Lena. She tried Reno…She tried for you." I looked him in the eyes. He dropped the picture he was holding and ran. Again.

And when he ran, he was gone.

I picked up one of his pictures.

It was Elena at the New Year's party. She was wearing a black dress. It was strapless and was mid-thigh. It looks like she had just turned and saw Reno and smiled. It was a great picture.

I looked around at found many more pictures. We were all so happy. But now…

It looked like we may never smile like that again.

She was gone. And so where we.

On the inside.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_

**D: So ****sad. And I have a question, on a scale of 1 to 10 how good am I at writing? I would like to know please~ And tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh and can anyone guess what my big surprise is? ****Besides ****me getting a boyfriend? Yea well tell me and remember it will be updater SOON! I love you all 3. Now be a good person and say you love me too.**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
__**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**_

She had always said how much we meant to her. She had told us her goals in life, her past, and what she wanted her future to be.

And she said that was to be with us forever. She was always smiling and she was happy. She had also told us how much she had always wanted a puppy. A golden retriever actually. She said she would name it Vanilla. I decided what we had to do right there.

"Are you sure you want a puppy? You don't look like the type of person who would want one…" The lady at the pet store was looking at me with an odd look.

"It's…for a friend." But that friend is…dead.

"Oh well in that case! What kind of puppy do you want?"

"Do you have a golden retriever?"

"You're in luck! She is our last one!"

Later that day I walked into our office and people were giving me strange looks for I was carrying a puppy. I walked into Tseng's office and placed the puppy down. He gave me a questioning look.

"She had always talked about wanting a puppy so…I got one." He nodded.

"And the pups name?"

"Vanilla. That's what 'Lena wanted to name it." Just saying her name seamed to hurt everyone. I flinched and so did Tseng. No guessing what Reno would do…

"Okay…so do you plan on keeping Vanilla here?" I nodded and waited for Tseng's response. He sighed.

"Fine. But you have to walk her. Oh and where is Reno?"

"Reno is…well I don't know. I said something and he ran so…No I don't know."

"Great just damn great! He could be committing suicide right now and we would never damn know!"

"Well don't you have a tractor on his phone?" I suggested.

"Oh…right!" He pulled out his phone and pressed some keys sighed and closed it again.

"It says he is at Seventh Haven." I nodded and we walked out.

When we got there it was only Cloud's gang, us, and Reno. Tifa looked up and smiled. Her smile was nice but would never compare to 'Lena's. 'Lena's was something else, it was always so bright and cheerful. Her eyes would sparkle and her face would light up. She was always so happy…

"Hey guys, where's Elena?" Tseng and I flinched when she said this but I don't think they noticed. Reno's face darkened.

" 'Laneys dead." We all turned to Reno who seemed to be the voice that had spoken.

"Wha…No…she can't be…" Tifa looked like she was going to cry and Aerith was already crying and Cloud was trying to comfort her. Even Yuffie looked down and sad.

"I'm sorry…" Tifa said that. Why do people say that? Oh well she means it. Everyone was said…Even the angels cried.

"There was nothing any of us could do…" Tseng was looking at the roof when he spoke.

"Yes there sure damn was! I could have caught her arm when she fuckin' fell! I could have got her before the guy shoot her! It's my fault…" So…Reno blames himself…

"Reno it isn't your fault…"

"Yes it is Rude! And it always will be!"

"Reno enough! You tried so shut up and finish your drink!" Wow…Tseng was mad.

Reno just grumbled and did what he was told.

"Oh by the way…Rude? Why do you have a puppy?" Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Lena was always saying how she wanted a puppy named Vanilla, so I got one." No one spoke for a moment probably taking in that she was actually gone.

"Rude…what a nice thing to do. That's a great memory keeper!" Everyone turned to look at Aerith like flowers had just talked.

"What! It is!" It is very hard for Aerith to sound threatening…it just doesn't work.

"…Okay well…I guess we should go back now so…"

We were walking back and got to the elevators. It opened and….

"Hey guys, miss me?" Wait…that smile…It can't be…

_if i die young bury me in satin  
lay me down on a bed of roses  
sink me in the river at dawn  
send me away with the words of a love song_


	6. UPDATE! OH ME GOSH SORRY!

Oh me gosh I am soooo sorry for not updating! But I'm making extra long chapters to make up for it! But okay listen to this:

Sooo much homework gah! Then this week I have been feeling so sick! And my computer is DEAD! And it has all my writing on it T_T but I have it all saved on a zip drive but my friend has that. Then tomorrow I have volleyball tryouts all day (wish me luck guys!) and I will hopefully have some free time to write between tryouts! So expect an update soooon! I'm so excited oh and if you have any questions please send me a message and I'll answer it in an author's note or in the story itself!

So anyway I'm listening to piano covers right now and they are beautiful! (I'm listening to one for Airplanes go listen it's amazing!)

Oh and guys go vote on my new poll on my profile please! I need some votes! And I will have more time to write soon between volleyball games at tournaments! Yeah! So until soon!

-Charlotte (AKA Moogle)


End file.
